Love:Hate Heartbreak
by Medea Ariadne DeMarchi
Summary: Bella Swan moves to the small town of Forks. Where she becomes noticeable to everyone and for her it becomes a nuisance, but it also attracts the handsome Edward Cullen and his mysterious family... Alternate Universe, a Twilight rewrite.
1. Preface & Arrival

**AN: So I've decided to completely change this story- nothing from the old version survived the change, not even the title. I was mostly just going to write the old one as I went but now, I know what I want to do with this story, thus the change.**

**This is a Disclaimer for the whole story, I am not Stephenie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

0~O~0

_**Love**_/_**Hate Heartbreak**_

**Preface**

0~O~0

_"Stop! Please don't do this! Think of Carlisle and Esme! Please Edward!" A bell like voice yelled as I saw a flash of bronze and white run through the trees and up the slight hill incline towards the city walls._

_The day was slightly overcast and when there was a break in the trees his skin acquired an unearthly glow instead of the usual all out diamond sparkle that was to be expected._

_I could see the familiar lanky and muscular builds of his brothers who were close behind him- they seemed to be gaining ground on him, but only painfully slow._

_Familiar dark cloaked figures jumped from the city walls and the three brothers stopped suddenly before them. No one spoke as the rest of his family came to a stop behind him._

_"The Masters' await you."_

0~O~0

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

0~O~0

I stared at the endless Washington greenery, watching the soft fall of rain on the car windows. It was sometimes depressingly cloudy in the Olympic Peninsula, so different from the constant blazing sun of Phoenix.

I used to love that constant heat and absolutely despise the endless rain; but as of late I had gradually found the Phoenix heat disagreeable, and when the thought of moving to Forks came to mind I jumped at the chance for a change of scenery.

I had shocked my mom and myself when I'd told her that I wanted to come to live with my dad. Charlie was the Chief of Police of Forks and I only saw him during the summers growing up- and as it dawned on me that I only had a year of high school left I was overcome with a need to form a stronger relationship with my father.

So before the summer of junior year was over, I had packed my bags and gotten on the next flight to Washington.

I already felt a peace, a serenity I hadn't really known before and I had only been in Washington for a couple of hours.

"Hey Bella?" My dad said softly, taking me out gently from my thoughts.

"Yes dad?"

"I'm glad you're here," he said with a soft smile playing at the edges of his lips as he glanced at me.

I smiled back softly in return.

"I'm glad too." There was a short lapse of comfortable silence.

"Before I forget, I should mention that I have a surprise waiting for you at home."

"What is it dad?"

"A car," he said quietly after a few moments.

"Oh dad you shouldn't have-,"

"No Bella I wanted to, think of it as a small welcome home gift."

"But dad-"

"Bella please, I'm your father and I'm allowed to buy you things when I want to." He replied with so much pride and such a bright smile that I couldn't find it in me to oppose him so I sighed in defeat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella."

I smiled at him one more time before turning to face the window again.

I dropped my bags on the floor and glance at the room- _my_ room.

The room was rather spacious, much more so than my previous one in Phoenix. The floors were a light wood color and my walls were a pale, relaxing lavender.

There was a window directly across the doorway; my closet was to my left, on the same wall as the door and beside it were the light switches to the small delicate antic brass chandelier and to one of the lamps on my night stand of the same color. The walls were bare and only the dark violet curtains interrupted its bare vastness.

There was a desk to my left, close to the closet and beside it stood a single tall dark wood bureau, the same color as the desk, headboard, and nightstands. A full length mirror stood at the northwest corner beside the bureau, its brass edges twisted in intricate designs.

A faded dark chest -the kind that looked like a treasure chest except that this one had a flat top and the key hole was inlaid in the wood- laid beneath the window with a large cushion on top- clearly meant to serve as a seat and to store any of my extra things.

There was nothing else in the room and I was glad for it. It would give me a chance to add what I wanted, but I doubted I would add much- my dad had done a great job with the room and I loved it already.

Sighing contently, I opened my bags and began to put away everything that I owned.

I was halfway done when my dad decided to check up on my progress.

"Looks like you're almost done."

"Yeah dad, I only need to place a few of these things in the drawers and I'll be done."

"I'm going to whip us something to eat, do you want anything in particular?"

"No thanks dad, whatever you feel like making is fine."

"Alright then," he replied with a smile, "oh, and this is the key to the chest over there." He took out a small gold key from his pocket and handed it to me, glancing at the chest.

"Thanks dad."

"Not a problem bells." He glanced at the large box of books next to the closet and grinned widely. "I'm going to have to get you a bookcase for those," he mused, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Dad-," I began in a warning tone.

"Oh no Bella, I was going to buy another bookcase for my office but now I get to buy two, which is infinitely better if you ask me."

"But dad-,"

"Bella, I'm going to buy it whether you want me to or not so you might as well just smile and thank me." I sighed at his stubbornness; it was a thing I had inherited from him, just like my passion for reading.

I remember that when I was a child I would go into his office and stare at the bookcases in wonder, they always seem to be overflowing with books no matter how many bookcases he added. I could never understand how it happened, I just knew it did.

"Alright dad, thank you."

"Now that's more like it," he replied with a light chuckle- I smiled.

He left the room shortly after that and I could hear him bustling in the kitchen as I finished putting away my clothes.

I closed the suitcase, slide it underneath my bed and turned to look at the old chest.

I kneeled before it and unlocked it quickly, it opened without a sound and I marveled at its dark blue velvet interior; it felt unbelievably smooth beneath my finger tips.

I went to my bed and picked up a few important papers, my old high school year book, most of the money I had with me and placed them inside the chest before I locked it. I glanced at the antic brass key in my hand and turned it over as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

I needed to find a safe place to put it, I couldn't exactly take it around with me all the time without looking weird… or could I?

I almost slapped myself for not thinking about it earlier when my dad gave it to me. I got up off the bed and looked for the supplies I would need, a plan forming in my mind.

* * *

**Rewritten/Published: October 9, 2010**

**Edited: June 12, 2012**

* * *

**AN: So I'm pretty sure that's as different as you can get from Twilight without giving away the plot line in the first chapter. And yes, Bella and Charlie will be out of character for the most part- for example Charlie will know how to cook and it will be something Bella picked up from him, just like her love of literature.**

**The song that helped inspire the story (and the title) is Love/Hate Heartbreak by Halestorm- so check it out if you have the chance, the band is amazing.**

**I'd like to know what you think so please Review and tell me. :)**

**Until next time,**

**~Med.**


	2. Bonding

**AN: So, this chapter has been sitting on my computer for a while and I figured I should upload it.**

**I present, Chapter 2.**

* * *

0~O~0

_**Love**_/_**Hate Heartbreak**_

**Chapter 2: Bonding**

0~O~0

"I can't believe you bought that!" I whispered furiously at my dad once the sales person left to get some paper work.

Apparently my dad only bought his bookcases at this one specific brand store in Seattle where even a simple bookcase would have cost my mom more than half her paycheck back in Arizona. My dad hadn't even bought a simple bookcase; instead he had gravitated towards the most intricately designed and very expensive bookcase I had ever seen. I would have been happy with a thirty dollar bookcase from Wal-Mart or Target, but Charlie didn't seem to think so. I hadn't even hesitated to tell him that even though it was very pretty it was too expensive for him to buy it for me, but he still went ahead and did it. He even bought an even more outrageously expensive one for his office, and of course it just _happened_ to be the same design as all the other ones in his office.

I should have known that they were so expensive; I had noticed that they were very nice and all but still, the actual price was astounding. He had around eight of those same bookcases in his office. I almost shuddered at the thought of all the money he had spent on them, it was simply preposterous.

"Relax, it's no big deal," he replied with a light shrug of his shoulders. I toyed with the decorated skeleton key that now hung around my neck as the sales person returned and my dad finalized the purchase. I really needed to get a grip of my emotions.

"Thank you Mr. Swan, your bookcases should arrive within the end of the week and we will notify you when they do so."

"Thank you," my dad replied as he took a copy of the paperwork and lead me out of the store. We walked in silence towards my dad's truck and as we pulled out of the parking lot my dad broke the silence. "Bella, would you mind if we headed towards a bookstore for a bit?" I turned to look at him curiously.

"Dad, you know you don't even have to ask."

"It doesn't hurt to ask- always remember that." I smiled at his response and simply enjoyed our ride in silence.

~O~

I collapsed on my bed and began to remove my shoes with a groan. My dad and I had spent the entire day in Seattle going from store to store- and we had walked to every single one of them.

I had always thought that I was in a rather decent physical shape, but spending an entire day shopping with my dad had proven me wrong. My dad was in his mid-thirties and yet he seemed to be in a better condition than I, or at the very least he was better at masking his discomfort because even though we had walked for several miles he appeared to be completely unfazed by it.

I carefully made my way downstairs, sighing happily as the cool stone floor soothed the aching bottoms of my feet before I collapsed on the couch beside him. Charlie was watching a good crime drama and he appeared perfectly content.

"Dad, how come you don't look like you're about to fall over," I said accusingly in a surprisingly sulking tone. My dad turned to look at me and I saw his eyes twinkle in amusement as he saw the state I was in.

"It's a cop thing," he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders and I groaned at his answer.

"That must be some ninja cop training," I muttered darkly. Charlie jerked forward with the force of his laughter and I ignored him, instead focusing my attention on the television show. We settled down and watched the rest of the episode in comfortable silence.

I walked up the stairs slower than usual and made my way to my room, where I quickly changed into my pajamas and collapsed onto my bed, truly exhausted.

~O~

I sat on the damp grass of the front lawn, tinkering with the glass beads, charms and vast assortment of malleable metal wire that lay around me. At the moment I was working on modifying an old bracelet and the matching earrings, giving them a more professional finish.

"Bella!" I looked up to find that Lily and Frankie- my ten year old neighbors- were running across the street towards me.

"Hello Lily, Frankie. How are you two doing today?"

"We're great! We were hoping you'd play with us today." I smiled as Frankie waved around the rubber bouncy ball he held in his hands.

"Are you two done with your chores?"

"Of course, mom would never let us out if we didn't." Lily replied excitedly, bouncing in place. I had to smile at their enthusiasm.

"Alright then," I said as I began to stow away my things "but you two are going down." I rose to my feet and they took off running across the yard, shouting in delight as I chased after them.

We played tag for about half an hour and then hot-potato for another and after that we played monkey-in-the-middle. It was during that game that Frankie threw the ball a little too far over Lily's head and caused it to go into the nearby forest- which we had steadily moved closer towards as the games had progressed.

Lily ran into the trees after the ball, squealing as I chased after her. I stopped running as soon as I cleared the trees, sighing dramatically as Lily ran back towards me with the ball firmly in her grasp.

"Darn, I almost had you."

"I know, but luckily she was nice enough to give me the ball."

"She?"

"The pretty girl over there." Lily pointed to my right. I looked up and followed her direction and saw that there was indeed a girl there.

Okay, the word girl wasn't really appropriate. She was tall, blonde, and had a face and body many would sell their soul for.

"Oh, hello." I called out somewhat awkwardly to her with a small wave. She inclined her head and took some tentative steps forward. Soon enough she reached the spot Lily and I occupied. "Thank you so much for catching the ball. I'm Bella and this is Lily."

"I'm Rosalie; it's a pleasure to meet you." At that point Lily became too impatient to wait any longer and ran off- back towards her brother. I took a glance at the expression on Rosalie's face and immediately recognized the look in her eyes.

Before I could stop myself, I voiced my thoughts out loud. "You can't have any kids can you." I stated it simply. She looked at me sharply, a defensive look on her face. I held my hands out in a defensive and, I hoped, reassuring gesture. "Look, I didn't mean to be so blunt and I apologize for that, but there's no denying that look in your eyes."

"Quite frankly that isn't any of your business, and besides, I don't see why you're so confident with your theory."

Her words caused me to stand straighter and I looked directly into her eyes as I replied. "I know I'm right because I would recognize that look anywhere- after all, I see it every time I look in the mirror." I couldn't help the bitter smile my lips formed at the upsetting truth. "It was nice to meet you. I'll see you around Rosalie." I turned around and left her there, not quite sure why I had told her everything that I had. It wasn't in my nature to tell anyone what I had told her, people usually looked at me like I was less of a woman when they found out what had happened.

"Come on Bella! You're still it!" Lily yelled, tossing the ball to her brother.

"Alright, alright. I'm here." I said, giving her a smile as I took my place between the two of them.

I played with them until their mother told them that is was time for them to head home to eat dinner; they however, refused to leave until they'd made me promise to play with them the next day after we all came back from the first day of school. After I made my promise they ran excitedly into their house, chasing after each other. I couldn't help but smile at their antics.

As I made my way to my own house, I couldn't help but wonder what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Published: May 2, 2013**

* * *

**AN: How's that for shocking? ...**

**Moving on.**

**I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter ready. I know what I want to write, I just don't know how I want to write it. So until the words come to me, this will be it for a while. I tentatively want to say that I'll be working on this story as well as 'Vile Beauty' at the same time, but it's more likely that I will switch between the two as I go along.**

**Anyway, feel free to voice your opinions and ideas.**

**Until next time,**

**~Med.**


End file.
